


cave

by appleness



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleness/pseuds/appleness
Summary: — Ни одно вино не сравнится с тобой, даже самое вкусное и сладкое. Я бы выпил тебя до дна, если бы это было возможно, — Бэкхён снова увлёк его в поцелуй, уже более мягкий; носом потёрся о щёку. — Иди, Чанёль. Иди, пока у меня есть силы тебя отпустить.the wine story*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> кавист (фр. caviste — рабочий, смотритель погреба; от фр. cave — погреб) — специалист по элитному алкоголю, занимающийся продажей в специализированных магазинах.
> 
> всем винца за мой счёт ;)
> 
> то самое граффити на стенах винного бутика Бэкхёна: https://vk.com/photo-87259841_428602904.

Чанёль, казалось бы, отчаялся окончательно. Прошла целая неделя с начала летних каникул, а он так и оставался безработным. Все эти дни молодой человек провёл в поисках подходящей ему, двадцатидвухлетнему студенту, вакансии. Надеяться на интернет-объявления он перестал, когда кафе, куда он хотел устроиться официантом, оказалось полуразрушенным зданием, а вместо должности курьера ему предложили толкать траву малолеткам. Чанёль, конечно, был отчаянным парнем, но не настолько. В итоге куда бы он ни сунулся, везде получал отказы. Ближе к вечеру ноги отказывались идти, желудок требовал порцию съестного. Его оставшихся сбережений едва хватило бы на пачку рамёна, что заставило понуро опустить плечи и горестно вздохнуть. Он спрятал ладони в карманах толстовки, нащупал в правом несколько монеток, в левом — телефон, и медленно двинулся дальше по тротуару, уставившись потерянным взглядом себе под ноги. Все мысли крутились вокруг одной: «как протянуть до конца каникул?», и Чанёль настолько в них погрузился, что не сразу обратил внимание на толчок слева. Зато, когда обратил, сразу перестал думать о чём-либо вообще, ибо в руках человека, который толкнул его, был зажат его, Чанёля, телефон. Пришлось перейти на бег, чтобы догнать мелкого воришку.

Подросток бежал быстро, несмотря на то, что постоянно оборачивался назад проверить, сдулся ли этот долговязый хён или же всё ещё преследует его. Пак на самом деле подумывал прекратить побег, ибо пятки горели, а запал надрать уши юному наглецу иссяк. Желание усесться прямо на асфальт, вытянуть уставшие ноги и закурить пересилило желание восстановить справедливость. Однако он, против своей воли, продолжал следовать, и, видимо, не зря. Подросток, обернувшись на него в очередной раз, не заметил вышедшего из-за угла парня и налетел на того со всей скоростью. Стащенный из чужого кармана девайс выскользнул из рук, подлетел вверх и, приземлившись на асфальт, рассыпался на части. Сам мальчишка от столкновения повалился спиной на тротуар и тут же схватился за локоть. Чанёль подоспел к тому моменту, когда незнакомец, послуживший преградой, протягивал «пострадавшему» руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

— Держи… — Чанёль упёрся ладонями в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. Белые клубы пара вырывались из его рта и мгновенно растворялись в ночном воздухе, — его. Держи его. Он у меня телефон стащил.

Воришка дёрнулся, готовый в любой момент улизнуть, однако был задержан всё тем же незнакомцем. Несмотря на невысокий рост и далеко не крупное телосложение тому удавалось всего лишь одной рукой удерживать брыкающегося подростка на месте.

— Это правда? — обратился он к поджавшему тощие плечи пацану. — Он, — кивнув на Чанёля, — говорит правду?

Мелкий часто-часто замотал макушкой, ещё раз попытался выдрать руку из чужого захвата, но, осознав, что попытки тщетны, поник. К шумному дыханию Чанёля добавились редкие всхлипы.

— Значит, правда, — подытожил парень и спустя короткую паузу со всей силы отвесил мальчишке подзатыльник. — Где телефон?

В ответ пожали плечами. Незнакомец замахнулся снова, однако обрушить удар не успел — был остановлен мягким басом.

— Вот он, я нашёл, — Пак помахал ладонями. В одной был зажат смартфон, в другой — задняя крышка с приличной трещиной. — Экран, слава богу, цел. А новую крышку найти не проблема.

— Что с мелким будем делать? — спросил незнакомец, сжав предплечье пацана сильнее и хорошенько его тряхнув. — Отпустить?

Чанёль бросил растерянный взгляд на собеседника, будто без его помощи никак не мог принять решение. Незнакомый парень поднял бровь в вопросительном жесте и слегка наклонил голову вбок. В отличие от Чанёля, он выглядел расслабленным.

— Ладно, хер с ним, — махнул Пак рукой. — Пусть бежит домой.

Парень кивнул, отчего тёмные волосы взметнулись, и обратился к мальчишке с ухмылкой на тонких губах:

— Сегодня кое-кому повезло, не так ли? В следующий раз тебе могут переломать ноги. Играй честно, пацан. Хочешь? Так иди и заработай.

Как только длинные пальцы разомкнулись, воришка тотчас сорвался с места. Спустя мгновение его и след простыл. Чанёль покрутил в своей большой ладони сломанную крышку, вздохнул и запустил её в том же направлении, куда направился виновник. Затем опустился задом на бордюр, как и хотел раньше, вытянул ноги и рассмеялся. Такой смех скорее относился к разряду, с помощью которого избавляются от внутреннего напряжения. Он запустил пятерню в вишнёвого цвета волосы, сжал в кулак, дёрнул. Повисло неловкое молчание. Не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть, как рядом присели. Чанёль всем телом ощущал тепло, исходившее от незнакомца, — настолько близко он находился.

— Тяжёлый день? — раздалось сбоку. Чужой спокойный голос приятно сочетался со звуками ночного города. Будто в незаполненную мозаику наконец-то добавили необходимый пазл. Отвлекшись на собственные мысли, Чанёль ответил не сразу.

— Не то слово, — негромко сказал он и, благодарно кивнув, принял протянутую сигарету. Наклонился к огоньку зажигалки и от души затянулся, чтобы подкурить. — Не думал, что на летний период в этом городе не найдётся работы для студента.

— Студент, значит, — незнакомец хмыкнул, выпуская облачко дыма. Чанёль нахмурил брови и повернул голову, рассматривая лицо собеседника. Такая реакция, признаться, его удивила, и он, сощурившись, спросил:

— Разве плохо — быть студентом?

— Совсем нет, — по-доброму рассмеялся черноволосый парень. — Я тоже когда-то был студентом. И это, чёрт возьми, были лучшие времена в моей жизни. — Он снова сделал глубокую затяжку, а после выбросил почти целую сигарету на асфальт. — А знаешь, я помогу тебе, студент.

Чанёль забавно приподнял брови и округлил глаза. Пальцы с зажатой между ними сигаретой остановились в паре сантиметров от приоткрытых влажных губ.

— Ты не похож на добрую фею, — не без скептицизма подметил он.

— Да и ты, увы, не прекрасная Золушка, — незнакомец не сдержал смешка. — Я кто-то вроде той злой мачехи, которая нагружала бедняжку работой. Надеюсь, руки у тебя из правильных мест растут.

— Пока не жаловались, — Пака, на удивление, переполняла уверенность, и он слегка качнулся вбок, чтобы толкнуть собеседника в плечо.

— Так что, придёшь завтра… ну, скажем, к девяти утра? Я придумаю, как тебя озадачить. — Брюнет бодро вскочил на ноги и, когда оказался стоящим перед высоким парнем, шутливо прищурил глаза. Губы его украшала мягкая улыбка.

— Куда подойти? — с энтузиазмом поинтересовался Чанёль, также поднимаясь с бордюра. Спустя мгновение ему вручили визитку, где на светлом фоне была нарисована гроздь винограда, а поверх рисунка напечатана информация о её владельце. — А я Пак Чанёль. Рад знакомству, Бён Бэк… хён. Бэкхён.

Бэкхён охотно ответил рукопожатием на протянутую ладонь, и его улыбка стала ещё шире.

— Явишься по этому адресу. До завтра, Пак Чан… ёль. Чанёль.

Спустя несколько секунд парень скрылся за тем углом, откуда так удачно появился.

Чанёль хохотнул, прикрывая рот ладонью, и, покачав головой, зашагал в обратном направлении. Уставший, он заснул, едва его голова коснулась подушки, зато проснулся ни свет ни заря и долго думал, стоит ли принять предложение Бэкхёна.

К назначенному месту Чанёль явился минут на двадцать раньше, чем требовалось. На визитке не было указано, чем занимался таинственный мистер Бён, однако, когда Чанёль завернул за тот самый угол, откуда этот парень выскочил вчера, то его посетили некоторые мысли. Небольшое кирпичное здание в густонаселённом спальном районе привлекало ярким оформлением фасада. Граффити в виде огромной фиолетовой виноградной грозди среди изумрудной зелени бросалось в глаза в первую очередь. Рисунок растёкся на все два этажа, начиная с крыши и заканчивая крыльцом в три ступени. Одни поблескивающие утренним солнцем витрины оказались не тронутыми. Пак двинулся прямиком к ним, чтобы подтвердить свои догадки.

Сквозь чуть затемнённые толстые стёкла виднелись многочисленные полки с бутылками самых разных форм и размеров. Именно за попытками разглядеть внутренний интерьер и застал Чанёля Бэкхён.

— Утра! — парень подошёл сзади и с хлопком опустил руку на чужое плечо. Пак кивнул, но не обернулся, а так же продолжал рассматривать то, что скрывалось за витринами.

— Так ты вином, что ли, занимаешься? И что это за место вообще? Оно принадлежит тебе? — Чанёль и не пытался скрыть удивления. Бэкхён лишь звонко рассмеялся, пока возился с замком и сигнализацией, и серьёзно ответил лишь парой минут позднее, когда они оказались внутри.

— Нет, конечно же. Разве я похож на владельца винного бутика?

Пак, слегка прищурившись, осмотрел собеседника с головы до ног. Первым делом в глаза бросились переливающиеся мелкими камушками серьги на каждой мочке уха. Обычные «гвоздики», не слишком броские, однако это выглядело стильно, Бэкхёну шло. Вчера этот парень был завёрнут в неприметную толстовку, сегодня же белоснежная рубашка обтягивала его рельефную грудь. Тёмные брюки идеально сидели на подтянутых бёдрах. До блеска начищенные туфли Бэкхёна заставили Чанёля опустить стыдливый взгляд на собственные кроссовки, которые даже не удосужился протереть влажной тряпкой перед выходом. Даже причёска этого парня говорила о том, что перед Чанёлем весьма успешный человек, о чём тот незамедлительно признался вслух.

С тонких розовых губ сорвался смешок, Бэкхён цокнул и пропустил его внутрь.

— Ты большого обо мне мнения. Я всего лишь кавист.

Чанёль уставился на него с недоумением на лице. Он не был глуп, однако это слово ранее слышать ему не приходилось. Чтобы не казаться невеждой в чужих глазах, пришлось мотнуть головой, будто действительно понял и принял эту новость, и пройтись по помещению, разглядывая здешнее убранство. А оно, несомненно, стоило внимания. Уютный деревянный контекст с мягкой тёплой подсветкой, плавные линии форм, никаких острых углов и тёмных пятен, не считая капелек бутылок на приятном светлом фоне. Куда ни посмотри, везде горшки с зеленью, что несказанно вписывалось в интерьер. В самом центре находились необычайного вида полки-спирали, тянувшиеся от потолка к полу. В углу наблюдалась небольшая стойка с кассой, в другом — дегустационный уголок. Над столиком с пирамидой из бутылей висели фиксированные за ножки бокалы, будто большие хрустальные капли. Чанёль протянул руку и легонько постучал ногтем по одному, послышался нежный звон.

Бён, что-то проверяя, ходил от одной полки к другой и тихонько бубнил себе под нос. Не отнимая взгляда и продолжая своё занятие, Пак подал голос:

— Так что насчёт моих обязанностей? Что я должен буду делать?

Спустя несколько десятков секунд в его руках возникла тряпка, а у ног стояло пластмассовое ведро.

— Твоя главная задача — держать это место в чистоте и порядке. Чтобы ни пылинки, ни травинки. За вон той дверью, — длинный худой палец указал за спину Чанёля, — найдёшь всё необходимое. Иногда ты будешь помогать мне в погребе, но это только после того, как я удостоверюсь, что тебе можно доверять. — Чанёль хмыкнул, и это не осталось без внимания. — Что, смешно тебе? А мне вот, знаешь, нет. Буквально неделю назад на твоём месте был один парень. Мало того, что он втихаря дегустировал самые дорогие сорта вин, так в последний его рабочий день умудрился разбить бутылку шампанского, единственного в своём роде. Нигде больше в Корее такого не продают. И мне пришлось взять на себя ответственность. Это влетело мне в копеечку.

Брови Бэкхёна сомкнулись на переносице, на скулах заиграли желваки. Чанёль решил исправить ситуацию улыбкой, и ему это удалось. Кавист просто не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, столь яркий ему подавали пример.

— Так что, студент, возьмёшься за работу? Хозяин неплохо платит, к слову. Единственное — нужно быть аккуратным и ответственным.

В принципе не нашлось причин для отказа, а потому Пак протянул ладонь и произнёс: — Ну, рад сотрудничать с вами, коллега.

Настала очередь Бэкхёна ухмыльнуться.

— А я-то как рад! Кстати, чуть позже подойдёт наш Сехунни, ещё один коллега. Он только учится, но уже во многом разбирается. Пока он только рассчитывает и развлекает клиентов, если я занят, но позже, я уверен, проявит себя как лучший из профессионалов.

Первым, что сделал Чанёль, когда скрылся в каморке с его рабочим инвентарём, — достал из кармана телефон и вбил в поиск слово «кавист». Ничего экзотичного, как ожидалось; просто продавец-консультант в винном магазинчике или алкогольном маркете. Человек, разбирающийся в винах и других видах алкоголя на профессиональном уровне. Честно говоря, Бэкхён выглядел слишком молодо для знатока такого тонкого искусства. Однако не в стиле Чанёля было делать какие-либо выводы, опираясь лишь на собственное мировоззрение. Ему необходимы были наглядные доказательства, и он их получил.

Пак в этом месте трудился уже с неделю, чувствовал себя на самом деле грёбаной Золушкой, потому что в его распоряжении были тряпки и швабры с вёдрами. Слава богу, он не страдал аллергией на пыль и моющие средства. По утрам он протирал влажным полотенцем полки с сотнями бутылок, вечерами, по закрытию бутика, мыл пол и витрину. Иногда помогал Бэкхёну расставлять новые партии алкоголя, а Сехуну, с которым, кстати, они неплохо поладили, упаковывать покупки клиентов. На вопрос о начальстве он получил весьма абстрактный ответ. «Это неплохой человек. Наверное», — заявил Бён тогда с задумчивым выражением на лице. Больше к нему на эту тему с расспросами не лезли.

Как-то Бэкхён вручил Чанёлю пакет, а там — такая же белоснежная рубашка, как и у него самого. На изумлённый вид студента он пожал плечами и чуть позже добавил: «Пожалуйста, соблюдай этот дресс-код. Ради моего эстетического удовольствия. Тем более, тебе должно быть к лицу». Доказательством того, что белый ему действительно шёл, стал одобрительный кивок коллеги. Однако что-то всё же заставило Бэкхёна тотчас нахмуриться и немного погодя подойти к Чанёлю вплотную. Он взмахнул руками вверх, расстегнул самую верхнюю пуговицу, отстранился, сосредоточенно оглядел — ещё одна пуговка выскользнула из прорези, а затем и ещё одна, прилично открывая вид на белокожую грудь Пака. «Вот так и ходи — клиентов привлекать будешь», — произнёс чуть слышно, приподнял уголок губ и, напоследок поправив воротник чанёлевой рубашки, скрылся за полкой. Щёки Чанёля залились краской, и он тоже поспешил заняться делами.

На следующий день Чанёль заявился в том виде, в каком от него требовалось. Та самая белая рубашка, строгие чёрные брюки, начищенные туфли и улыбка на пол-лица. Бэкхён смотрел на него с удивлённо приподнятыми бровями, а Сехун почему-то прыснул в кулак.

— Откуда у обычного студента обувь чуть ли не последней модели и брендовый ремень из… — он подошёл ближе и несильно дёрнул коллегу за пояс, — натуральной кожи?

— У друга взял, — Пак обиженно засопел, изменившись в лице. Это позабавило кависта, и он по-доброму рассмеялся.

— Прости, просто во времена студенчества я мог только мечтать о таких вещах.

Он собрался уйти, однако мягкий бас остановил его на полуразвороте.

— А сколько тебе? Всё хотел спросить, — Чанёль смущённо потёр шею.

— Скоро тридцать.

Глаза студента округлились, и даже рот принял форму буквы «о».

— Что, не веришь?

— А Сехуну сколько? Сорок пять?

— Я всё слышу! — недовольно протянули из-за стойки в углу. — И да, мне двадцать, если что. — На ошарашенный взгляд Чанёля он ответил ворчливым: — Всё равно «хёном» звать не буду, и не надейся.

— Да не очень-то и хотелось, — буркнул Пак и скрылся в своей каморке.

В свободное от своих занятий время Чанёль украдкой наблюдал за работой Бэкхёна и с каждым разом всё больше удивлялся его осведомлённости. Регион, производитель, крепость, вкус и даже температура сервировки — не существовало ни единого аспекта, который бы остался нераскрытым. Всегда улыбчивый Бён рассказывал своим мягким голосом про алкоголь так, будто выдавал любимую дочь замуж за самого достойного претендента. Любую информацию о пузатой бутылочке подавал как самый сладкий комплимент. Клиенты попадались разные, и к каждому кавист находил подход. В итоге никто не покидал бутик без бумажного пакета с нарисованной гроздью винограда на нём, а в нём — бутылкой крепкого напитка.

Стало традицией курить после трудового дня за зданием со стороны запасного входа. Они садились на лавку, вытягивали ноги и в полнейшей тишине наслаждались никотиновой порцией. Утром Бён себе этого не позволял, говорил, что работает с людьми и с его стороны неуважительно разить дымом. Зато каждый вечер, как по расписанию, тянул за локоть со своим: «Пошли-пошли!» Они нечасто болтали на темы, касающиеся их личной жизни, но за минувшие дни нельзя было не отметить, что парни сблизились. Иногда уметь молчать в компании и чувствовать себя при этом в своей тарелке дорогого стоило.

Однажды в бутик пожаловал мужчина средних лет, статный и пышущий лоском, покосился неприязненно на Чанёля, который возился с бутылками у нижних полок, и, заметив Бёна, улыбающегося ему широко и искренне, развёл руки, чтобы крепко обнять. Студента такое вольное поведение насторожило. Обычно ни кавист, ни клиент объятий себе не позволяли. А здесь даже поцелуй в щёку имел место быть. Интерес Чанёля к этому клиенту рос с каждой секундой, и он специально медлил с протиранием стекла и деревянной поверхности, пытаясь из разговора выудить хоть что-то, что могло бы раскрыть его личность. Сехуна на рабочем месте не было: вызвонили в университет сдать какой-то долг, и Пак временно исполнял и его обязанности.

Бэкхён достал бутылку одного из лучших вин — теперь Чанёль знал, что в том крыле, откуда её принесли, хранились самые изысканные напитки, — откупорил изящным движением руки и красиво разлил алое по бокалам. Оба пригубили напиток, обсудили ароматный букет, поулыбались друг другу. Клиент всё косился на Чанёля, Чанёль в свою очередь стрелял глазами в него. Наконец, кавист, потирая мочку уха двумя пальцами, взглядом попросил оставить их, указывая на дверь подсобного помещения. Бутылка, обёрнутая полотенцем, едва не выскользнула из рук студента. Он скрипнул зубами, поднялся с корточек и поспешно ретировался.

Это было по меньшей мере неприятно, в большей степени — почти унизительно. Третий всегда лишний, сегодня Чанёль ощутил правдивость данной поговорки на собственной шкуре. Его злоба была беспричинной, он это прекрасно понимал, но продолжал злиться даже тогда, когда Бэкхён как ни в чём не бывало заглянул к нему в каморку и предложил сходить куда-нибудь пообедать вместе. В отличие от своего коллеги, кавист выглядел чересчур радостным.

В кафе было немноголюдно. Бэкхён занял столик в дальнем углу, быстро сделал заказ на двоих и поднял на коллегу внимательный взгляд. Чанёль, будто набравший в рот воды, умудрился за всё это время произнести лишь одно слово «да», когда его спросили, будет ли он мясной бульон и кимчхи.

— Что-то не так? — Бэкхён опустил локти на столешницу, уложил подбородок на скрещенные пальцы, выражая всю свою заинтересованность.

Чанёль прекратил рвать салфетку на кусочки и, прежде чем ответить, вздохнул. В конце концов, он лез не в своё дело, и пришлось сменить тон на шутливый, чтобы хоть сколько-нибудь разрядить обстановку.

— В обязанности кависта входит и флирт с клиентами?

В глазах напротив заиграли смешинки; Бэкхён фыркнул, отводя взгляд в сторону и через мгновение снова возвращая его к собеседнику.

— Я должен быть в первую очередь коммуникабельным и доброжелательным с каждым, кто посетит бутик. Флирт неуместен. — Чанёль стиснул зубы, потому как то, что происходило между кавистом и клиентом сегодня, и было, по его мнению, флиртом. Однако Бэкхён продолжил: — Но с этим человеком, ты прав, я флиртовал.

И так уверенно, почти с вызовом прозвучали эти слова, что из Пака едва не вышибло весь воздух. Он прокашлялся, отпил из стакана воды и показательно выпрямил спину, готовый слушать рассказ Бёна дальше. В этот момент подали глубокие дымящиеся тарелки с бульоном, что на несколько секунд отвлекло их обоих.

— Я вообще-то пошутил, — наконец, признался Пак.

— А я нет, — серьёзно заявили ему с другой стороны столика. Повисло неловкое молчание, которое разбавляли лишь звуки ударов ложек о посуду да отголоски чужих разговоров.

И только когда Бэкхён принялся за свой кофе, он снова заговорил:

— Что, осуждаешь?

— Да нет, — Чанёль отстранённо пожал плечами. — Просто непривычно.

— Ну, у каждого свои скелеты в шкафу, — в его улыбке не проглядывало и намёка на сожаление. — Мы взрослые люди, и, надеюсь, ты когда-нибудь поймёшь меня. А если и нет, то нестрашно.

Чанёль с нечитаемым выражением на лице и неестественно выпрямленной спиной подхватил пустые тарелки и понёс в сторону стойки.

На следующий день, когда Пак явился на рабочее место, Бён подарил ему удивлённый взгляд, будто вовсе не ожидал его увидеть. Но складочка, залёгшая между бровями, исчезла, как и недоумение на чужом лице, слишком быстро, и их отношения вернулись в прежнее русло. Они всё так же вдвоём курили по вечерам, когда ноги гудели от усталости и что-либо говорить друг другу совсем не хотелось. В один день Бэкхён всё же обратился к Чанёлю после глубокой затяжки.

— Помнишь, я говорил про погреб? — Чанёль мотнул головой, выпуская колечки дыма в потемневший воздух. — Пришла новая партия вина, да и не только… В общем, завтра после закрытия бутика пойдём туда. Платят сверхурочно.

Чанёль и не собирался возражать.

Парни закончили немного раньше обычного. Бэкхён попрощался с Сехуном, запер бутик изнутри и на сигнализацию его не ставил, что было непривычно.

— Пошли, — он прошёл мимо застывшего Пака твёрдым шагом. Студент последовал за ним. Они оказались на улице через запасной ход, который Бён также запер на замок. Позвякивая связкой ключей в ладони, кавист обошёл здание и остановился около железной двери с облупившейся краской. Спускаться вниз по лестнице в темноте было как минимум рискованно, потому Бэкхён достал телефон, чтобы подсветить им путь. Снизу доносился приглушённый шум работающих кондиционеров, звук шагов слишком громко отдавался от плесневелых стен. Пахнуло деревом, сыростью и пылью, когда они сошли со ступенек на мраморный пол. Щёлкнул выключатель, слабый мягкий свет озарил довольно просторное помещение. Рот Чанёля приоткрылся — настолько ему понравилось то, что он видел.

Вдоль стен, отделанных искусственным камнем, тянулись деревянные и стеклянные стеллажи, которые украшали запылённые бутылки с яркими этикетками. Они хранились как в полностью горизонтальном положении, так и в слегка наклонённом.

Погреб делился на две зоны: зону хранения и зону дегустации. Вторая располагалась прямо в центре помещения. Под огромной лампой стоял длинный деревянный стол на толстых ножках, несколько стульев, пара глубоких плетённых кресел. Чанёль подошёл ближе, чтобы провести по гладкой столешнице и собрать подушечками пальцев слой пыли. Он обтёр испачканную руку о задний карман брюк и покрутился — отсюда хорошо просматривалась вся винная коллекция.

— Нравится? — Бэкхён подкрался незаметно. Можно было и не задавать вопроса, ответ на который легко читался по чужому восторженному выражению лица. — Я люблю здесь бывать чаще, чем дома, — признался он.

— Наверное, тяжело следить за такими помещениями? — Пак прошёлся вперёд, едва не задев макушкой навесной стеллаж для бокалов, закреплённый под потолком. — Хранить вино…

Бэкхён с пониманием хмыкнул.

— Если только поначалу. Необходимо контролировать многие вещи: освещение, влажность, температуру. Потом быстро привыкаешь ко всем нюансам. Ну, — он несильно хлопнул в ладоши, — мы не болтать сюда пришли. Работа превыше всего.

И в течение полутора часов они не отвлеклись и на минутку. У одной из стен стояло четыре деревянных ящика. Разделив силу, Бэкхён и Чанёль перетащили их ближе к столу, сняли крышки и принялись обтирать бутылки да расставлять их по полкам. Куда что ставить решал, конечно же, Бэкхён. Он пояснил, что сортирует вино в зависимости от места и года сбора урожая, сорта и срока выдержки. И причём Бён так ловко лавировал от одного стеллажа к другому, что-то переставляя и меняя, что Чанёль не усомнился — этот человек был специалистом в своём деле.

Когда каждому сосуду нашлось своё место, кавист опустился в кресло с тяжёлым выдохом и расслабленно откинулся на спинку, прикрывая глаза. Чанёль присел на стул, стоящий рядом, и уставшими глазами рассматривал своего коллегу. Он вздрогнул от внезапного раздавшегося голоса.

— Устал?

— Да есть немного, — правдиво отозвался студент, разминая мышцы шеи.

— Может, хочешь выпить?

— А можно? — встрепенулся молодой человек. Тёмные глаза зажглись от предвкушения.

— Даже нужно! — Бён, на удивление, бодро вскочил с места и прошёл к дальнему ряду с алкоголем. Без раздумий кавист вытянул одну из бутылок и с улыбкой на лице провёл ладонью по прохладному стеклу. — За этим чудом я гонялся почти год, — восторженно прошептал он. — Не терпится попробовать.

Стоило Бэкхёну разлить напиток по бокалам, как Чанёль всё же осмелился спросить: — И что такого в этой коллекции особенного? — и почти сразу пригубил алый нектар. Было сладко и вкусно, на языке оставался привкус мёда и летнего зноя.

Бэкхён медленно опустился задом на край столешницы, покрутил бокал в пальцах, отпил немного, смакуя сладость. От удовольствия даже веки прикрыл и облизнул губы.

— Эта история требует времени.

— Я никуда не спешу. — Атмосфера спокойствия, уединения и загадочности расслабляла. Чанёль погрузился в неё настолько, что совсем не хотел покидать это место. Занял одно из кресел, перекинув ногу на ногу, уложил локти на твёрдые подлокотники и приготовился слушать.

— Окей, — не медлил кавист. — Я услышал это из уст одного прекрасного сомелье, когда ещё только учился. Молодой человек по имени Калисто, что с итальянского трактовалось, как «самый красивый», вырос в семье виноделов. Он ничего не умел, кроме как трудиться на виноградниках, и родители решили отправить его в Неаполь, чтобы хоть кто-то в семье стал образованным. Калисто оправдывал значение своего имени — был красивым, подобно ангелу. В большом городе он пробыл два семестра и вернулся на каникулы в провинцию к семье. За это время многое изменилось. В Неаполе осталась его любовь, — Бэкхён добавил вина из бутылки в свой бокал, а затем и в бокал Чанёля. — Амато, возлюбленный Калисто, не вынес разлуки и приехал навестить его. Представился близким другом, расположил к себе и старших, и младших, разбавлял вечера шутками и историями, завлекал разговорами, почему и полюбился всем без исключения. И старшей сестре Калисто — тоже. Осенью они играли свадьбу. Калисто такого предательства вынести не смог. Амато был его самой первой и самой сильной любовью. Он бежал из родного места, оставив близких и частичку себя. Захватил с собой еды, немного сбережений и несколько саженцев винограда в мешке, чтобы продать на случай необходимости. Он скитался по городам и провинциям, бродяжничал, всё до лиры потратил, а саженцы никто покупать не хотел. Такого добра у итальянцев было навалом. Обессиленного от голода, его нашёл один старый ремесленник. Выходил, дал кров над головой и кусок хлеба. Калисто нечем было его отблагодарить, и он посадил на небольшом участке за домом свои саженцы. Шли годы, пожилой мужчина обучил молодого своему ремеслу, так как не имел он преемников, и позволил жить в этом месте. Из саженцев вырос виноград, с каждым годом его становилось всё больше и больше. Пришлось занять пустующий соседский огородик. Виноградник разросся, дал урожай. Калисто вспомнил, чему его учил отец, что-то добавил от себя — и так родился «Амато Калисто», напиток неразделённой любви. Нектар, несущий в себе не утихшие со временем чувства. Сладость и крепкость, печаль и радость, страсть и нежность… — Бэкхён поднял руку на свет и покрутил бокал, всматриваясь блестящими глазами в алые всплески. — Это стоит внимания, определённо, — а потом перевёл потемневший взгляд на Чанёля и долго, почти минуту, неотрывно смотрел на него. Пак не отставал, отвечая на безмолвную игру с завидным спокойствием.

— Кем тебе приходится тот клиент, которому ты так мило улыбался? — неожиданно даже для себя спросил он.

— Я всем улыбаюсь, — уголки губ Бэкхёна игриво поползли вверх.

— Ты понимаешь, кого я имею в виду, — Чанёль в приглушённом искусственном свете превратился в неподвижный силуэт, и лишь глаза его ярко блестели.

— Это был мой бывший… — кавист прошёлся от стола к стеллажу со стеклянными полками, поразглядывал что-то, похмыкал. Чанёль, мерно постукивая пальцем по бокалу, молча ждал продолжения рассказа. — Бывший партнёр, любовник. Нынешний друг.

— Разве могут бывшие быть нынешними? — не без доли скептицизма отозвался студент. — И не важно кем — любовниками, друзьями, даже приятелями…

Бэкхён, расслабленный и невозмутимый, прислонился к деревянной перекладине, откинул голову, открывая вид на жилистую шею и адамово яблоко, опять смотрел.

— Мы расстались на довольно хорошей ноте. Он не разделял моих взглядов на мир, но это не повод становиться врагами, я думаю.

— И что же за взгляды? — брови Чанёля изогнулись.

— Ну, скажем, у меня твёрдые жизненные позиции, от которых я, увы, отказаться не могу. Он не мог их принять целиком и полностью, а для меня это важно.

Пак с трудом понимал, о чём речь, но копать глубже не стал, чтобы не разрушить ту умиротворённую атмосферу, в которую они погрузились, однако чуть позже опять заговорил:

— Почему ты выбрал именно эту профессию?

На лице Бёна расцвела тёплая улыбка. Прежде чем ответить, он мечтательно вздохнул.

— Вино достойно внимания, разве нет? И ещё… Этот благородный нектар просто-напросто не способен лгать. Ранний был урожай или поздний — не важно, но как только ты подносишь ко рту вино, оно раскрывает тебе всю правду, откровенно и нисколько не смущаясь. Я хотел разбираться в истинном удовольствии.

— Вот как… — задумчиво протянул Чанёль. Его щёки горели от выпитого, в груди сладко сжималось, веки тяжелели — будто сон накрывал своим мягким одеялом, убаюкивая.

— Будь добр, подлей мне вина, — голос Бэкхёна на этот раз звучал тише, но Пак всё равно вздрогнул.

Соскользнув с кресла, он подошёл к Бёну, чтобы забрать бокал, однако тот не отпустил: ни бокал, ни самого Чанёля. Перехватил его руку, сжал, с силой дёрнул на себя. Остатки вина в чужом бокале растеклись розовым пятном на белой ткани рубашки.

— Что за?.. — изумлённо произнёс студент, глядя то на Бэкхёна, то на свою мокрую грудь, но даже не пытаясь освободить сжатую на запястье руку. В то время Бэкхён избавился от своего бокала, оставив его на полке, и снова перевёл взгляд на парня напротив. Его свободная рука потянулась к чанёлевой шее, пальцы коснулись тёплой кожи, повели с нажимом вниз, обводя дёрнувшийся кадык, затем — выше, к затылку, чтобы захватить вишнёвые пряди волос, сжать их и на этом прекратить какие-либо действия вообще. Оба смотрели прямо в немигающие глаза друг друга, оба дышали тяжело и рвано, оба чего-то ждали. Первым сдался Бэкхён, рванув Пака на себя и прижимаясь губами к его острой ключице. Чанёль судорожно выдохнул в его макушку, схватился за предплечье, но ничего не предпринял. Так и стоял застывшей статуей, в которой бешено колотилось сердце.

Бэкхён играл с огнём, не иначе. Там, где недавно касался пальцами, теперь порхали губы. Руки мяли напряжённые плечи, соскальзывали на бока, прижимали теснее. Поцелуями он едва добирался до чужого подбородка, затем снова переключался на шею, к приоткрывшимся ярко-розовым от вина губам не притрагивался. Принимал лишь свои правила, действовал по своему алгоритму, и, как оказалось, никто против не был.

Пришлось нагнуться, чтобы достать языком торчащей бусины соска — влажное пятно от вина успело остыть. Пак дрожал. Его ладонь неуверенно опустилась на макушку Бэкхёна, надавила, буквально впечатывая его лицо к груди. Пыл Бёна не поутих и на секунду. Он с охотой отозвался, накрыв сосок ртом и принимаясь посасывать его через слой ткани. Было сладко, в ушах — шумно, в груди разгорался пожар, перетекающий вниз живота. От одного Бэкхён перешёл к другому, так же увлекаясь процессом: щипал губами, давил языком, прикусывал, часто целовал. Смелые губы скользнули вниз по торсу, всё так же прикрытому тканью рубашки, колени упёрлись в пол. Бэкхён вскинул голову, подбородком надавливая на участок кожи над кромкой брюк, встретился с сумасшедшими глазами Чанёля. Сказал едва слышно:

— Если я что-то делаю не так, дай знать, — и накрыл ладонью его пах. Пак не сдержался, с его губ слетел полустон. Бэкхён расценил это по-своему и продолжил. Массировал, нащупывал, заставлял мягкое становиться твёрдым, тихое — громким, запретное — реальным и наоборот.

Каждую секунду в голове Чанёля, во всём его теле лопались мелкие пузырьки, словно взболтали игристое шампанское. Он терялся в ощущениях. В одну секунду хотел оттолкнуть, в другую — прижать ближе, сейчас — ударить, позже — поцеловать. Студент втянул сгустившийся воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, когда Бэкхён расправился с ремнём, полез в ширинку, снова дав волю шаловливым пальцам. Приспустил бельё, потёрся щекой, носом о пышущий жаром потвердевший член, сжал в кулаке, попробовал на вкус. Пак едва стоял на ногах, едва оставался в ясном уме. Часто кусал губы, чтобы не выдать, насколько было хорошо и насколько неправильно.

Губы Бэкхёна плотно сомкнулись на головке, он опускался медленно и, когда его нос упёрся в стриженный лобок, шумно выдохнул, но не отстранился. Член Чанёля был длинным, не слишком толстым — такой можно было принять в себя весь. Кончик упёрся в горло, защекотал — Бэкхён влажно заскользил обратно. Слюна стекала по его подбородку, и Пак потянулся, чтобы стереть её, но ему не позволили — хлестнули по руке и снова насадились ртом на стояк. Темп увеличивался, черноволосая макушка двигалась резче, активнее. Бён сосал, умело втягивая щёки, расслабляя горло и сжимая яйца так, что хотелось взвыть.

В какой-то момент Чанёль наконец позволил себе расслабиться окончательно. Схватил в кулак тёмные волосы, оттянул, посмотрел Бэкхёну в глаза, пылающие азартом, спустился на губы и едва не кончил, увидев раскрасневшийся рот и припухшие губы, растянувшиеся в ухмылке. И только спустя мгновение взгляд уловил движение внизу: кавист одной рукой ласкал и себя, вытащив член из ширинки. Он не останавливался ни на миг, водил рукой вверх-вниз, сжимал то у основания, то пальцами — головку. И Пак, будто завороженный, наблюдал за всем слезящимися от удовольствия глазами. Когда внизу живота скрутило так сильно, что он затрясся всем телом, выдержке пришёл конец.

— Ох, блять… — Бэкхёна уткнули носом в лобок, благо, тот намёк понял правильно, хотя перед тем, как принять всю длину, немного поигрался: подавил языком на маленькую расщелинку на головке, потёр уздечку, облизал по кругу. Чанёль так же держал волосы Бэкхёна, но теперь подавался бёдрами вперёд, не оставаясь безучастным. Редкие всхлипы и частые «м-м» и «а-ах» мешались с хлюпающими звуками и шумом гудящих кондиционеров. Голова кружилась, кислорода не хватало, голос пропадал. Они оба были пьяны, но пьянило их далеко не вино, а близость, этот порочный контакт.

Белёсые капли брызнули на лицо Бэкхёна, на его грудь, обтянутую тканью рубашки, — он даже не поморщился, обсасывал, чистил, потом прижался щекой к бедру Чанёля, одной рукой сжимая его задницу, и задышал глубже. Сам себя довёл до разрядки быстро, остервенело надрачивая и не стесняясь в выражениях. А позже поднялся как ни в чём не бывало, привёл себя в порядок и взглянул без стеснения на успевшего застегнуться Чанёля.

— Вкусное было вино. Наверное, станет одним из моих фаворитов, — хлопнул студента по плечу и слабо улыбнулся. — Пойдём, поздно уже.


	2. Chapter 2

Чанёль опаздывал, потому залетел в бутик весь взъерошенный и раскрасневшийся от бега. Сехун оглядел его таким взглядом, будто бы увидел в первый раз. Пак скрылся в каморке, привёл свой внешний вид в порядок и показался уже собранным и готовым к новому рабочему дню. Никого, кроме блондинистого кассира, там не наблюдалось.

— А где Бэкхён? — спросил он, пытаясь казаться более расслабленным, чем на самом деле.

Сехун отвлёкся от своего телефона, поднял голову и осмотрелся по сторонам.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами. — Может, на заднем дворе?

Именно туда и двинулся Пак. Сколько бы он себя не уговаривал, буря в груди не утихала. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть — и сердце выскочит. Но ничего такого не произошло, когда он увидел Бэкхёна, курящего на той же лавке, наоборот, стало спокойно. Студент набрался смелости опуститься рядом. Их плечи едва касались друг друга. Оба молчали, наслаждаясь сигаретным дымом и затянувшейся тишиной.

— Думал, ты не явишься на работу, — в пустоту проговорил Бён и опустил голову. Пальцы то с силой сжимали фильтр, то так слабо, что сигарета чудом не падала на землю.

— Я не получил расчёт за этот месяц, так что… — Чанёль с улыбкой развёл руками, стоило кависту обернуться. — Это шутка, если что.

— Да понял, но, мало ли, может, испугался… — Бэкхён тоже позволил себе улыбнуться.

— У меня есть яйца, — Пак стиснул зубы. Кавист рассмеялся в голос.

— О, поверь, я заметил. На самом деле, не знаю, что это было вчера, но я не нахожу причины для извинений.

Чанёль ничего не ответил, лишь потянулся к чужой сигарете, хорошенько затянулся и выпустил дым в воздух.

Рабочая неделя преподносила всё больше сюрпризов. В один день пожаловала инспекция по алкогольной продукции, и Бэкхён что-то долго слушал, рассказывал и показывал. А после их неожиданного визита и вовсе уехал в командировку почти на неделю, ничего никому не объясняя. Лишь предупредил Сехуна, что пришло его время попробовать себя в роли кависта. Мальчишку такой расклад устраивал от и до.

Зато Пак ходил сам не свой. Он настолько привык к размеренному голосу Бэкхёна в этих стенах, что его отсутствие мигом отправляло настроение к разметке «паршивее некуда». Даже безразличный ко всему Сехун однажды поинтересовался, всё ли в порядке, на что, кстати, ответа так и не получил. Чанёль работал на автомате, никого не видел, никого не слышал, витал в облаках, хмурил брови, поджимал губы. Часто бегал курить на задний двор, смотрел в летнее небо, ждал дождя. И Бэкхёна тоже ждал.

Кавист вернулся чернее тучи. Отмахнулся тем, что проблемы решил, но не все — предстоит ещё несколько таких поездок. Когда — не знал, могли дёрнуть в любой момент. Конечно, с клиентами Бён контактировал как положено: так же любезничал, улыбался и рассказывал об алкоголе с прежней любовью. А вот с коллегами, на удивление, не контактировал вообще. Обращался только по рабочим вопросам, обедать не ходил и вечерами с Чанёлем больше не засиживался, чтобы покурить. Он чаще отпускал парней пораньше, не объясняя причин. Нервно заламывал пальцы, когда был уверен, что его не видят. Запускал их в волосы, путал идеальную причёску.

В тот вечер дождь заливал улицы. Пак решил переждать непогоду на заднем дворике под козырьком. Сидел долго, копался в мыслях, гадал, что не так с Бэкхёном — все догадки путали ещё больше. Он хотел поговорить с Сехуном, однако тот смылся пораньше. Наконец, от стены дождя осталась одна противная морось, Чанёль поёжился, отмечая, что, оказывается, ужасно замёрз, и направился домой. Он обошёл здание и, едва показавшись из-за угла, наткнулся на Сехуна. Тот нервно курил, затягиваясь недолго, но часто. Весь промокший и хмурый, кутался в тонкую кожанку и дрожал.

Чанёль недоуменно сдвинул брови, потому как прежде младшего курящим видеть не удавалось, и зашагал прямиком к нему; остановился у двери, ведущей к погребку, теперь нахмурился и сам.

— Ты, вроде как, домой уходил, — он стряхнул с макушки капли, сунул большие пальцы в карманы брюк, вжал голову в плечи.

— Ага, — неохотно отозвался Сехун, не вынимая сигареты изо рта. — Ты тоже, вроде как.

— Дождь пережидал.

— Так вот и я. Ладно, теперь пойду, — блондин лениво махнул рукой на прощание и зашагал широкими шагами по аллее к дороге.

Чанёль подождал, пока тот скроется за стенами соседнего дома, и нырнул в приоткрытую подвальную дверь. Было светло, если сравнивать с прошлым разом, даже не пришлось доставать телефон, чтобы подсветить. Он спускался осторожно, то ли стараясь не поскользнуться, то ли — не шуметь, то ли просто оттягивал момент встречи с Бэкхёном. Если бы его спросили, зачем он это делает, то ответа бы не получили, потому что Чанёль и сам не знал.

В подвале посторонних звуков не слышалось, только привычное жужжание кондиниционеров да потрескивание ламп. Пак шагнул на мраморный пол — от стен отскочил стук каблуков его туфлей. Шаг за шагом он преодолевал лабиринт стеллажей и, наконец, оказался в огромном помещении. Бэкхён нашёлся не сразу, его макушку Пак заметил, когда переместил взгляд в зону дегустации. Кавист утонул в кресле, в двух пальцах удерживая бокал. Он не повернул головы, но подал уставший голос:

— Сеху-у-ун, я же просил. Прекрати это! Твои попытки бесполезны… — обернулся только тогда, когда Чанёль кашлянул в кулак, и невесело хмыкнул.

— Разве вы видели на двери табличку «открыто»? Или я присылал приглашения? Что-то не могу вспомнить.

Переборов то неприятное чувство, что поселилось в груди, Пак сменил выражение лица и двинулся вперёд так, будто его ни капли не задели слова Бэкхёна. Остановился у стола, присел на краешек, опираясь руками по обе стороны. Бросил внимательный взгляд на коллегу. Тот показательно пялился на бокал в ладони со скучающим видом.

— Бэкхён, что происходит? Ты сам не свой…

Блестящие глаза, злобно сверкнув, метнулись в его сторону. Усмешка вырисовалась на тонких, розовых губах.

— А ты знаешь, какой я на самом деле, чтобы делать такие выводы?

Было неприятно до такой степени, что Чанёль сжал челюсть, на скулах заходили желваки.

— Я не такой дурак, Бэкхён. Ладно, прости за беспокойство, я лучше пойду.

Чанёль не сделал и двух шагов, как его запястье перехватили.

— Выпьешь со мной?

На Бэкхёна недовольно покосились, но ответом послужил кивок головы.

— Что будешь? Вино, виски, может, есть желание попробовать что-то новенькое?

Вспомнились слова кависта о том, что вино никогда не врёт, и Пак остановил свой выбор на этом напитке.

Они сидели молча. Бэкхён иногда вздыхал, Чанёля мучила икота после второго бокала, и потому по залу раздавались тихие смешки.

— Знаешь, — начал Бён слишком взвинченно для их спокойной атмосферы. — Я всё сижу и думаю, когда же ты начнёшь задавать вопросы. Ну там, что случилось, хён? Что здесь делал Сехун, хён? Почему ты здесь один? Но нет, — он развёл руками, — ничего подобного. Пак Чанёль молчит. Ты всегда такой? Или есть что скрывать и потому ты всё время отмалчиваешься?

Пак от такого напора растерялся, глазами забегал от одного стеллажа к другому, в грудине стало тесно, и он прокашлялся.

— Я пришёл сюда не за этим, — признался он. — И мне нечего скрывать, хён, — последнее слово выделил голосом.

— Наверное, мои нервы сдают, — вздохнул мужчина. — Я становлюсь параноиком.

— Но ты прав, хён, мне действительно интересно, что у тебя случилось, — Чанёль звучал серьёзно.

— Ты был прав, Чанёль. Бутик принадлежит мне, как, впрочем, и этот погреб. И прав, что что-то случилось… Когда-то я продал пару бутылок из контрафактной партии. Я только начинал тогда, но конкуренты уже видели во мне соперника. «Помогли», так сказать, пропиариться. Подсунули поставщика с волшебным языком и деловой хваткой, поделились новостью с инспекторами. По секрету всему свету, а я тогда чуть не вздёрнулся. Убытки были такими, что думал, и за несколько жизней не расплачусь. Ушёл в такие минуса — представить страшно. Штраф за штрафом, услуги адвоката, пеня за просрочку кредита — и это только начало списка. А потом, видимо, удача ступила на мою дорожку. До хорошего друга моего дяди, который, кстати, и передал мне это место, дошли слухи. Сам меня нашёл, сам предложил и материальную, и моральную помощь. Единственное, что попросил, — обучить его внука отличать вино от водки. В принципе, с этим проблем не было. Дядя меня поднатаскал — будь здоров! О Сехун был хорошим учеником. — Глаза Чанёля округлились, брови взметнулись вверх, но перебивать рассказ он не стал. Бэкхён грустно улыбнулся. — Я знаю его с тех пор, когда он мне ещё в пупок дышал. Он приходил, я передавал ему свои знания, вместе дегустировали, пытались раскрыть букет, угадать урожай. Дела снова пошли в гору, теперь я никому не доверял — жить стало легче. Работал только с проверенными людьми, чтобы не вышло осечки. Но не всё так просто, — он глотнул вина, поморщился, будто пил что-то горькое, и продолжил: — Маленький чертёнок, я и подумать не мог, что это светловолосое создание когда-нибудь признается мне в чувствах. Никто о моих специфических вкусах не знал, я никогда не афишировал, что предпочитаю мужчин. Естественно, Сехун получил отказ. Он красивый, даже спорить не буду, молодой, амбициозный, его проблема — в возрасте. Да и деда я его уважаю.

Чанёль помотал головой, надеясь, что всё услышанное само разбредётся по полочкам, и хоть что-нибудь прояснится.

— И он работает у тебя всё это время? Почему?

— Может, потому что я последний эгоист и не хочу портить связи? Да чёрт его знает! Но это не всё, что я хотел сказать. Самое интересное впереди, — Бэкхён потянулся к бутылке, оставленной на полу у ножки кресла, добавил вина себе, Чанёлю, и снова откинулся на спинку.

— Сехун долго терпел моё «нет». Не знал, как повлиять на меня, пригрозил, что скажет деду, будто я его соблазнил, надругался над ним, чёрт… Я не поверил. Сказал, что кишка у него тонка. Оказалось, что не тонка, — рассказал. Сехун признался старикану, когда меня уже везли в багажнике. В карьер. С отбитыми почками и гематомами на теле, но это ерунда, на мне как на собаке всё. Он пришёл, падал в ноги, просил прощения. Я понимал его: тому, кто получает с пелёнок всё на блюдечке, трудно принять отказ. Но я не мог не простить, и не потому, что боялся, а потому, что Сехун всё же не последний для меня человек. Мне жалко его вышвырнуть, хотя надо бы. Я устал от вечного напряжения, устал ждать подвоха и каждую минуту сомневаться. — Бэкхён потёр переносицу, прикрыв веки. — И сейчас опять инспекция шерстит все бумаги, проверяет каждую букву. Я уезжал, чтобы разрешить проблему с «Амато Калисто». Вино отменное, но что-то не так с акцизной маркой. Пришлось ехать непосредственно к поставщику, подтверждать подлинность документов. И тут уже дело не в том, что я хочу продавать именно это вино, а в том, что я хочу продавать любое вино, но если меня увлекут в махинациях с алкоголем, то, чувствую, я вернусь к истокам и тогда точно вздёрнусь.

Чанёль был далёк от этих проблем, потому слов утешения не нашёл. Да и нужны они были Бэкхёну? Он в этом сомневался. Пак молча разлил остатки вина по бокалам и занял кресло напротив. Рассматривал притихшего Бэкхёна, от его внимания не ушли и залёгшие под глазами круги, и осунувшееся лицо. Видимо, Бёну действительно приходилось нелегко.

— Всё наладится, — пытаясь вложить всю искренность в тон, произнёс Чанёль и подарил Бэкхёну чарующую улыбку.

Кавист смотрел, сведя брови к переносице и сощурив глаза. Делал аккуратные глотки вина, стучал пальцами по подлокотнику. Наконец, разрушил тишину негромким:

— Спасибо тебе, — и поднялся с места, чтобы поднять пустую бутылку. — Такими темпами я превращусь в алкоголика, — заметил Бён, а потом обратился к Чанёлю. — Тебя подбросить домой, студент?

— Да нет, я пешим, — Чанёль резво поднялся на ноги, оставил пустой бокал на столе и двинулся к выходу.

Бэкхён нагнал его у лестницы; щёлкнул рычагами на щитке — свет потух. Чанёль потянулся к заднему карману, чтобы достать телефон, однако его ладонь резко перехватили.

— Не надо, — и прижали лопатками к кирпичной стене. Носом провели по шее, ткнулись за ухо, шумно и пьяно дыша. Погладили щёку, кончиками пальцев обвели скулы и линию челюсти, скользнули ниже, в ямочку между ключиц, сжали ворот рубашки. Ткань натянулась и затрещала, Чанёль горячо выдохнул, подался наугад, не промазал. Чужие губы были сладкими, влажными — он касался их своими безостановочно, пока Бэкхён сам не прервал это. Секунда — и прижимались не только губами, но и телами друг к другу. Толкались навстречу, давили бёдрами, тёрлись грудью. Чанёль и не заметил, как в его рот скользнули языком, погладили нёбо, настойчиво коснулись его языка. Завязалась игра: то вместе в омут с головой, делиться одним дыханием на двоих и редкими, но пробирающими стонами, то посоревноваться в силе и ловкости, увернуться от укуса, сжать больно кожу. Бэкхён целовался так, что болели губы. Чанёль сжимал его шею так, что едва не сломал. В груди горело, внизу живота, между ног. Мешали слои одежды и остатки ясного ума. Бэкхён еле оторвался от чужих ласк, зашептал, опаляя тёплым дыханием губы напротив:

— Ни одно вино не сравнится с тобой, даже самое вкусное и сладкое. Я бы выпил тебя до дна, если бы это было возможно, — снова увлёк в поцелуй, уже более мягкий, носом потёрся о щёку. — Иди, Чанёль. Иди, пока у меня есть силы тебя отпустить, — но вопреки своим словам ещё несколько мгновений держал его, вдыхал аромат кожи и парфюма, запоминал изгибы форм и самые чувствительные места.

Послышался стук каблуков о ступени, со скрипом приоткрылась дверь, впуская любопытный свет луны в щель, Чанёль, прежде чем уйти, обернулся. Глаза Бэкхёна, вскинувшего голову вверх, сияли предвкушением и недосказанностью.

Клиентов в бутике прибавилось. Кавист из Сехуна вышел прекрасный, и многие приходили именно к нему. В принципе, Бэкхён такому раскладу был только рад: его труды не прошли мимо, да и будет, если что, достойная замена. Сам он занимался решением оставшихся проблем. Поднимал старые связи, чтобы узнать, с какими поставщиками лучше работать, к каким новым производителям присмотреться. Чанёль выполнял свои обязанности, без особого энтузиазма орудуя тряпками и шваброй. Внимания Бёна он удостаивался редко, в силу его занятости, а с Сехуном и вовсе контачить не хотел. После новостей о нём остался какой-то неприятный осадок: теперь и Чанёль ждал подвоха. Лето стремительно близилось к концу. До августа оставались считанные деньки, а значит, и каникулы заканчивались. Пак соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не привык к стенам этого магазинчика.

***

 

Бэкхён снова взглянул на приглашение, которое вертел в руках уже несколько минут. Честно говоря, после рабочего дня не было никакого желания идти на приём, который устраивал господин О, но и проигнорировать его не мог. К тому же, на таком мероприятии могли встретиться полезные для его дела люди. Среди знакомых старика ценителей элитного алкоголя насчитывалось немало. Он со вздохом откинулся на спинку сиденья, помассировал виски. Всё же переборов в себе нарастающее раздражение, взглянул в зеркало, чтобы поправить галстук, а затем и причёску, и покинул салон своего авто. Сехун ждал его на крыльце дорогого ресторана. Облачённый в строгий костюм, он казался старше своих лет.

— Опаздываем, мистер Бён, — со смешинками в глазах сказал он, когда Бэкхён поравнялся с ним. — Дедушка уже заждался.

— А в честь чего гулянка? — протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия, поинтересовался Бён.

— Дед заключил сделку с одной крупной компанией. Выгодный бизнес альянс, — парнишка хмыкнул. — Главы знакомятся ближе с семьями друг друга, ну и засветиться вместе перед прессой ещё один повод. Доверия клиентов таким образом добиваются.

Мужчина кивнул, слегка приподняв уголок губ, и вошёл в двери, любезно открытые швейцарами, первым.

В зале было многолюдно. Мероприятие проходило с размахом. Приятная музыка, изысканный интерьер, качественные ткани, шикарные банкетные столы с самыми невообразимыми угощениями, редкий алкоголь. Бэкхён с бокалом шампанского в руке гулял от одной колонны к другой, пока Сехун не схватил его за локоть и не потащил в сторону небольшой группки людей.

Старик О со своей аккуратно стриженной седой бородой и белозубой искусственной улыбкой приобнял кависта за плечи и представил:

— Господин Пак и госпожа Пак, благодаря Бён Бэкхёну — человеку, который знает о винах всё и даже больше, — в винной карте этого ресторана собраны напитки из самых великих коллекций. Бэкхён, господин Пак глава компании, с которой мы собираемся тесно сотрудничать.

Бэкхён учтиво поклонился, пожав руку высокому седоволосому мужчине, а после поцеловал пухлую ладонь полноватой женщины с паутиной морщинок, собравшейся у уголков глаз.

— Рад знакомству, — Бэкхён привычно улыбнулся, будто общался с клиентами.

— Прекрасно, что подобные мероприятия собирают столько замечательных людей, — слишком торжественно проговорил старик О. — Кстати, господин Пак, а где ваш сын? Я слышал, что парень делает успехи в учёбе. Вы воспитали достойного преемника. И всё же, думаю, трудно покорять Америку.

— Да-а-а, что правда, то правда, — согласился мужчина и внимательным взглядом прошёлся по залу. — Вот же он! Чанёль, — негромко позвал мужчина, махнув рукой, — подойди сюда, будь добр.

Внутри Бэкхёна всё заледенело. Казалось, он даже моргать перестал — так напрягся. Белокожий лоб покрылся испариной, пальцы крепко сжали ножку бокала. Мужчина посмотрел на Сехуна и всё понял без слов. Красивое лицо расчертила полоса губ с усмешкой. Сзади раздалось едва слышное, ломаное на гласных:

— Добрый вечер.

Бэкхён до последнего отказывался верить, что этот голос ему знаком. Он обернулся и едва не задохнулся вдохом. Лёгкие обожгло, стало нечем дышать. Чанёль с серьёзным выражением лица глядел прямо на него. Тёмно-карие глаза пылали, полные губы поджались, на шее вздулись нити вен.

— Простите, — прочистил горло Бён. — Я должен вернуться в машину. Я там кое-что… забыл. Простите ещё раз, — снова опустил голову в поклоне и, круто развернувшись на каблуках, зашагал к выходу.

Старик О стал сыпать вопросами об учёбе заграницей. Чанёль отвечал заученными фразами, чаще кивал с дежурной улыбкой на губах. Мыслями он был совсем в другом месте. С совсем другим человеком.

Пока Бэкхён спускался вниз, представлял, как заскочит в салон, надавит на педаль газа и с бешеной скоростью погонит по ночным июльским улицам, ни о чём не думая. Однако, как только оказался внутри авто, в голове стало пусто. Он не одну минуту просидел, тупо пялясь перед собой. Пальцы сжимали руль до белых костяшек. Сердце отчётливо колотилось в груди. Глаза застелила туманная пелена, а стоило их закрыть, как тут же появлялся Чанёль в своём тёмно-бордовом костюме, с дурацкой бабочкой на шее и уложенными назад вишнёвыми волосами. Совсем не такой, каким его привык видеть в стенах своего магазинчика. Далёкий, ненастоящий.

Вдруг из уст Бэкхёна вырвался истеричный смешок, затем ещё один и ещё, пока, наконец, он не расхохотался в голос. Ненастоящий… Имел ли право Бён так говорить? Конечно же, нет. Откуда ему знать, какой этот Пак Чанёль на самом деле.

***

 

Стоило высокому парню в белоснежной рубашке переступить порог винного бутика, в его лицо прилетел кулак. Голова Сехуна дёрнулась; если бы не косяк двери, в который упёрся спиной, то он полетел бы на пол. Бэкхён встряхнул кистью и с деланно равнодушным лицом отправился к стойке с кассой. Взял со столешницы конверт и вернулся к не сдвинувшемуся с места блондину.

— С этого момента я не хочу тебя видеть здесь, — и кинул ему конверт. — Проваливай.

Сехун поднялся на ноги, потирая раскрасневшуюся скулу. В его взгляде читалось недоумение, он потянулся к Бэкхёну в попытке остановить, но тот брезгливо дёрнул плечом и отошёл к соседнему стеллажу.

— Хён, — гнусаво протянул мальчишка. — Я хотел помочь тебе.

Бэкхён стиснул зубы и шумно задышал носом, так и стоя спиной к младшему.

— Хён, пожалуйста, не поступай так жестоко. Ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя, я для тебя на всё готов, — и, сорвавшись с места, крепко обнял со спины. Влажный нос ткнулся в загривок мужчины. — Этот Чанёль не так прост. Я хотел помочь, правда.

— Я просил тебя? — тихо отозвался Бэкхён. — Я тебя просил, спрашиваю?! — отшвырнул от себя чужие руки и сделал пару шагов в сторону. — Уйди, Сехун, я не хочу тебя видеть. Я устал. Найди себе какую-нибудь девочку, мальчика, да плевать кого, чёрт возьми, — лишь бы меня оставил в покое. Ты придумал себе какую-то любовь, играешься, словно маленький ребёнок. Лезешь, куда тебе не стоит. Не надо так. Ты заигрался.

— Но я… — Сехун не успел договорить, его прервал хлопок двери.

— Тебе я всё сказал. И на будущее, не суй свой нос в чужие дела. А тебя, — Бэкхён обратился к стоящему у витрины Чанёлю, — я попрошу остаться.

Сехун гневно фыркнул, усмехнулся, взлохматил чёлку нервными пальцами. Спросил:

— Ты это серьёзно, хён?

— Вполне.

Мальчишка пулей вылетел из бутика, специально задевая Пака плечом и громко ударяя дверью.

— Покурим? — кавист, не дожидаясь ответа, закрыл магазинчик изнутри и двинулся к запасному ходу. Хмурый Чанёль молча следовал за ним.

Они опустились на лавку. Бён поделился сигаретой, поднёс огонёк зажигалки, помогая прикурить, прикурил и себе. Оба молчали, выпуская изо рта белый дым, пока кавист вдруг не рассмеялся.

— А я ведь тебе доверял, знаешь, — начал он, сделав ещё одну глубокую затяжку. — Думал, наконец-то в моей жизни появился тот человек, с кем мне комфортно. И в итоге сам себя и обманул. Сынок богатеньких родителей, подумать только!

Пак поморщился, то ли от дыма, попавшего в глаза, то ли от тона, которым говорил Бэкхён.

— Давай мы спустимся вниз, разопьём бутылку вина и поговорим?

— Всё, что вам угодно, мой господин! Ещё что-нибудь желаете? — речь мужчины так и сквозила сарказмом. — Обойдёшься. В погреб ходят те, кому я доверяю.

— Я был там дважды. Бог любит троицу, — и почти вырвал из пальцев Бэкхёна тлеющую сигарету, чтобы сжать ладонь и повести к железной двери за углом.

От такой наглости Бён на мгновение опешил, потому и руку из чужого захвата не высвободил. Они остановились у железной двери, и ему пришлось отворить замок, так как Чанёль взглядом доказывал, что отказа не потерпит. Спускались в темноте, пока не щёлкнули рычаги на щитке. Затрещали лампы, стало светло.

Бэкхён притормозил у стеллажа, где без труда нашёл бутылку «Амато Калисто», немного подумав, взял ещё одну и зашагал в зону дегустации. Оставил вино на столе, снял с навесной полки два бокала, и спустя пару секунд уже протягивал напиток студенту.

Чанёль занимать кресло, как делал это прежде, не спешил, пристроил зад на краю столешницы, вытянув ноги, будто хвастаясь ими. Сделал два больших глотка, приковывая взгляд Бэкхёна, разместившегося на стуле, к своим губам, из уголка которых потекла алая струйка. Студент облизнулся, провёл широкой ладонью по шее, стирая вино, и поднёс пальцы ко рту, в тот же миг погружая их внутрь.

— Поиграть решил? — хитро прищурился Бэкхён.

— Нет, — отозвался парень, с влажным звуком выпуская их обратно. — Проверить, насколько твёрдые у тебя жизненные позиции, — и растянул губы в не менее хитрой улыбке.

— А что, готов принять их целиком и полностью? — Бэкхён грациозно поднялся с места и направился прямиком к Чанёлю. Схватил за ворот чёрной рубашки — о, боже, как же она ему шла — и резко дёрнул на себя, чтобы глаза оказались на одном уровне.

— А что, если я скажу «да»? — прошептал Пак прямо в губы напротив.

Ему ответили: — Ты не пожалеешь, — а после впились нетерпеливым поцелуем.

То, что между ними происходило, нельзя было назвать поцелуем. Скорее, сражением, и никто не сбавлял напора. Они стукались зубами, кусали губы, подбородок, кадыки, хватались за руки, плечи. Пили дыхание друг друга, ловили стоны, как трофей. Опрокинули бокалы: алые лужицы растеклись по деревянной поверхности. Бэкхён и Чанёля опрокинул на мокрое.

Пак подтянулся к центру стола на локтях, согнул одну ногу в колене и кинул быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц — Бэкхён успел заметить потемневшие зрачки, в которых плясали черти. Что ж, настроение студента передалось и ему. Он подхватил парня под бёдрами, потянул немного на себя, раздвинул в стороны ноги и, умостившись между, навис над ним, замирая на мгновение.

— Уверен?

Лицо Чанёля сделалось серьёзным, брови нахмурились. Бэкхён получил согласие в виде кивка и будто с цепи сорвался. Склонился над торсом, тыкался лицом в напряжённый живот, пах, целовал, цеплял зубами ткань, наконец, выдернул рубашку из-под пояса, заставил снять, даже не расстёгивая, и сам освободился от верхней одежды. Снова навалился всем телом, теперь кожей чувствуя кожу; тёрся грудью о грудь, пока облизывал губы и подбородок, гладил стройные бёдра Чанёля, его острые колени.

Стол был большим и устойчивым, потому Бэкхён без раздумий забрался на него, после того, как вытряхнул Чанёля из брюк. Сам, кроме рубашки, так ничего и не снял, только расстегнул ремень, а следом и ширинку. Перевернуть студента на живот ничего не стоило, Бён был невысоким, но сильным. Он перекинул ногу через его бёдра и опустился на них. Его взгляд прошёлся по линиям плеч, выступившим позвонкам, уголкам лопаток. Руки сжали бока, повели вниз, пока не оказались на крепких ягодицах. Он увлечённо мял их, так и не избавившись от белья, впивался пальцами, чтобы раздвинуть и сжать обратно.

— Давно мечтал о твоей заднице, — прошептал Бэкхён, однако его прекрасно услышали.

— Ну так не медли! — пробурчал Чанёль, лицом уткнувшись в сгиб локтя.

— Ну уж нет, в этом удовольствии я себе не откажу, — кавист потянулся к бутылке, стоящей неподалёку, свободной рукой дёрнул чёрные боксеры студента вниз и судорожно втянул воздух носом.

Бэкхён зубами избавил бутыль от пробки, выплюнул её куда-то в сторону и отпил вина, но не сглотнул. Подался вперёд, к шее, коснулся сомкнутыми губами и тут же их разомкнул. Алое заливало белокожую спину Чанёля, капли скатывались вниз, к ложбинке между поджатыми ягодицами, скапливались там, пока Бэкхён не собирал их языком. Он повторял это снова и снова. Теперь не только алкоголь, но и желание ударило в голову. Его член давно затвердел, испачкал бельё выделившейся смазкой, просил ласки. Бэкхён нырнул ладонью под, сжал у основания, поводил вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, большим и указательным пальцами надавил на головку. Вторая его рука ласкала разомлевшего Чанёля: поясницу, кружила вокруг ямочек на ней, спускалась ниже, скользила меж ягодиц. Наконец, Бэкхён перестал себя трогать, полностью переключился на парня под ним. Сжал зад, раздвинул, открывая вид на сжимающуюся розовую дырку, сплюнул и, отодвинувшись дальше, опустил лицо. Потрогал языком, было сладко и кисло от вылитого вина, влажно и горячо. К настойчивым движениям языка добавились движения пальцев: давили, обводили по кругу.

Чанёль выгнулся, когда почувствовал в себе Бэкхёна. Он проник всего лишь на фалангу, но тугие стенки рефлекторно сжались, отказывались впускать его.

— Чанё-ё-ёль, успокойся. Расслабься для меня, — попросил мужчина, размеренно толкаясь глубже. Чанёль вздохнул, но послушался, расслабив мышцы. Средний палец исчез по самое основание, Бэкхён добавил указательный. Двигался сначала потихоньку, боясь причинить неудобства, позже вошёл во вкус, да и Чанёль перестал сжиматься, позволяя длинным пальцам трахать его. Однако этого было мало.

Студент вильнул задом и, когда из него вышли, перевернулся обратно на спину. Повисший над ним Бэкхён не стеснялся ласкать своё возбуждение и смотреть влажным взглядом на него. Чанёль сам потянулся за поцелуем, обхватив руками шею, опрокинул любовника на себя и стал надрачивать его член.

— Возьми меня, — прорычал он в распахнутый рот Бэкхёна. Ему не нужно было повторять дважды. Мужчина потянулся к своему карману, выудил оттуда шелестящий пакетик и вскрыл, помогая себе зубами. Вложил его в ладонь Чанёля, его поняли без слов. Резинку раскатали по пышущему жаром толстому члену, провели пару раз смоченной слюной ладонью и направили прямо в себя. Бэкхён зашипел, когда головка упёрлась в дырку, Пак стиснул зубы. Оба не мигая пожирали друг друга взглядами, но, стоило кависту протиснуться глубже, младший сомкнул веки и шумно выдохнул ртом.

Бэкхён, упершись по обе стороны от головы Чанёля ладонями в стол, не спешил, двигался медленно, наслаждался ощущением, как гладкие стенки расходятся шире, принимают его размер, его желание. Иногда и вовсе останавливался, чтобы опуститься и поцеловать дрожащие губы, веки, пройтись мазками по складочке между бровями и переносице. Между их животами взмокло, пот струился по вискам, спине и шее. Бён встал на колени, подхватил ногу Чанёля и закинул на плечо. Не удержался — прикусил кожу у выступающей косточки. Толчки возобновились. Теперь они были частыми и размашистыми. Бэкхён входил до самого предела, шлёпая яйцами о ягодицы. Руки соскальзывали, пальцы сжимались крепче. Голоса становились громче, желание — острее. Чанёль подмахивал задом в такт толчкам, рукой игрался со своим членом, иногда сжимал мошонку, чтобы не кончить раньше.

Когда кости заныли от соприкосновения с твёрдой поверхностью, Пак притормозил, соскочил на пол, поманил Бэкхёна, лукавым взглядом указав на кресло. Мужчина, принял правила, уселся, широко расставив колени, протянул руку.

— Иди сюда.

Чанёль медленно приблизился, не отнимая блестящих глаз с лица старшего. Колени уперлись в кресло, он шагнул назад, повернулся задом, почти сел на Бэкхёна, опираясь руками на его бёдра, и опустился на твёрдый член. Теперь управлял он, скользил вверх и вниз, крутил задницей знак бесконечности, то сжимал внутри сильно, то почти выпускал, оставляя в себе лишь пульсирующую головку.

Терпение Бэкхёна подошло к концу, и он перехватил младшего поперёк живота, Чанёль откинулся на его грудь, запрокинул голову, чтобы чмокнуть в припухшие губы, а потом и руку запрокинул, обнимая кависта за шею. Бэкхён вбивал стояк до громких хлопков кожи о кожу, двигал тазом быстро и резко. Стоны громким эхом разлетались по помещению. Чанёль ласкал себя, водя сжатой ладонью по всей длине. В какой-то момент его оглушило, перед глазами вспыхнуло белым, и он вжался в Бэкхёна всем телом. Живот оросило тугой струёй спермы. Бён почти сразу же выскользнул из него, стащил презерватив и, едва коснувшись себя, спустил на пол. Так и сидели, слушая гулкое биение сердец друг друга. Дыхание выровнялось только спустя несколько долгих минут. Чанёль прикрыл глаза, позволяя нежным бэкхёновым губам лениво скользить по шее и линии плеча.

Они настолько разнежились, что обнажённые тела прикрыли лишь рубашками. Студент пил вино прямо с горла, Бэкхён так и не поднимался с кресла. Никакой неловкости не чувствовалось, наоборот, не покидало ощущение, будто секс между ними считался обыденным делом.

Первым заговорил Чанёль, снова заняв место у стола.

— В Америке я не был самым прилежным студентом: бухал, трахался, пропускал занятия, дерзил преподам, и отец решил меня наказать. Заморозил все мои счета, снял на время каникул однушку в самом дальнем района Сеула и, прежде чем прогнать из дома, кинул несколько тысяч вон в лицо. Сказал, что могу взять с собой всё, что унесу, и если к концу каникул мозги встанут на место, то могу возвращаться.

— И как? Встали? — Бэкхён не мог не кинуть шпильку, за это в него кинули его же трусами.

— Мне действительно никак не удавалось найти работу, и ты мне очень помог. Я не скрывал правды, но ты и не спрашивал особо. Если бы спросил напрямую, то я бы обязательно ответил. У меня от тебя секретов нет.

По стенам помещения прокатился хохот. Бэкхён смеялся, некрасиво скривив лицо, будто насильно выдавливал из себя эти звуки. Чанёль всё это время неотрывно смотрел на него, но всё же решился подойти, когда смех стал превращаться в истерику. Осторожно опустил ладонь на горячую щёку, приласкал, Бэкхён успокоился, обнял двумя руками и ткнулся лбом в его живот. Признался шёпотом:

— О, как же я мечтал, чтобы ты стал одной из этих бутылок. Я бы запер тебя здесь, никому и никогда не показывал. Сам бы любовался, наслаждался тобой и сам бы пробовал, — он горько хмыкнул. — Но в итоге бутылкой оказался я: меня выпили до дна, а после — разбили. Я думал, ты ещё одна подставная крыса. Думал, предашь меня, как это сделал Сехун. Думал, я больше никогда не смогу целовать тебя, — и его тут же поцеловали в взмокшую макушку.

— Прекрати, — так же горячо зашептал Чанёль. — Рано или поздно я всё равно бы признался. И не только в том, что я, как ты сказал, сынок богатеньких родителей, но и в том, что люблю тебя.

Бэкхён вскинул голову, жалобным взглядом поймал чужой, полный тепла и нежности.

— И ты готов принять меня? Мои взгляды на мир, мои предпочтения?

— Целиком и полностью, — студент подарил ему мягкую искреннюю улыбку. — Но если ты примешь одно моё условие… Знаешь, я долго думал над этим.

Брови мужчины нахмурились, плечи и шея напряглись.

— Поехали со мной? — Пак звучал решительно. — Откроешь винный погребок, перевезёшь всю свою коллекцию. Хочешь, и магазин откроем? Я буду тебе помогать в свободное от учёбы время. Научишь и меня отличать вино от водки.

— Тш-ш-ш, — Бэкхён потянулся к полным губам Чанёля и приложил к ним палец. В его глазах снова зажглись огоньки. — Пак Чанёль, ты бессовестный воришка, ты знал об этом?

Чанёль удивлённо вскинул брови.

— И что же я украл?

— Моё сердце?


End file.
